


Survivor

by AbsentReed



Category: Fire Emblem Three Houses
Genre: Minor suicide contemplation for a couple sentences, Not Beta Read, i just wanted to write something kinda dark, still can’t write anything that long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsentReed/pseuds/AbsentReed
Summary: After a battle, Dimitri must help himself.Yeah no, I still can’t title things very well.





	Survivor

Blood drips from the blade of his lance. Another battalion unfortunate enough to spot him paid for their impediment. Pain radiates from his side. A lucky shot, a misstep, completely deserved. He stumbles away from the slaughter. The cold bite of northern winds cut his face, fresh snow falls faster and faster. Deep crimson sullies it with each step. 

Up ahead an old hunters cabin sits tucked away in the wood, barely visible in the fading light. Old and a little run down but serviceable. Not that he has much of a choice. The door slams against the wood. Dimitri goes straight to the fireplace. He fumbles around for extra wood and something to light it. With the new light he strips himself of his upper armor. The left plates are practically shattered. How they summoned up the strength to do that can only be attributed to raw, primal fear. 

The gash beneath runs a hand’s length and bleeds heavily. Even with his bare knowledge of the healing arts, he knew that it couldn’t just be left alone like normal. He tears off a strip of his shirt and presses against it. Carefully he stands up. 

In the corner of the cabin is a cot laden with furs and blankets. Just opposite, a chest and simple cabinet. He opens the cabinet. A knife, wheatstone, partially carved horn, alcohol, a couple needles, and a spool of thread. He grabs what he needs.

With as much focus as he can muster, he manages the thread through the needle. Setting it down, he then uncaps the bottle and soake a blood free part of his shirt with it. He grunts at the sting. Once finished, he picks up the needle again. With a deep breath he pushes it though his skin.

His tired eyes screw shut. His grip tightens on the delicate metal. ‘You must relax. You can’t treat it like a lance.’ Yes. Relax. ‘Don’t pull too hard now.’ Of course, gentle. Don’t think just remember. Nows not the time. The needles runs through again. Don’t think. Don’t think. Don’t think. Relax hand. Deep breaths. Pull gently. Lower now. Repeat. Don’t think. Relax. Breathe. Pull. Lower. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeatrepeatrepeatrepeatrepeatrepeatrepeatrepeat. He ties off the thread. 

He looks down. Not the neatest in the world, but they’ll do. He scoffs. Mercedes’s lessons, employed in such a gruesome way. Kind, gentle Mercedes. Never failed to help. Always sweet. What else should he expect from himself? Hands trained for killing. A crest that only makes it easier. A life continued by slaughter. An existence constantly trailed by the cold hands of the dead. Murderer. Beast. Monster. Unworthy. Unlivable. Disgusting. Vile. Cruel. 

He abruptly goes back to the cabinet. He holds the knife in his hands. It had probably been used to skin animals or cut the meat. How fitting it would be for it to cut him. To end this in a befitting manner. The world rid of another twisted soul. No more cries of ghosts. Sweet peace. 

His face twists in disgust. The knife clatters to the floor. No... he will have no peace until the emperor is dead at his feet. He must get revenge. It’s the only way to make it up to them all. His father, stepmother, Glenn. He failed them once and it cost them everything. He can’t do that again. He can’t. 

He goes over to the chest and fishes out a shirt and slips it on. Then he gathers enough bedding from the cot and settles down before the fire. The cloth beneath his head grows damp within minutes. A storm batters to cabin was alls.


End file.
